


Stars and Darkness

by Catherines_Collections



Series: Synecdoche [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Childbirth, F/M, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, The Force, im not sure, is this how the force works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:10:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8503726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catherines_Collections/pseuds/Catherines_Collections
Summary: Ben Organa is born beneath dying stars.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Do you know how long i have wanted to write a star wars fic? And somehow the first one i completed revolves around Ben *laughs crazily* that's fitting. Anyway, enjoy! I own nothing and this should be part of a series, posted in no particular order, but we shall see.

Ben Organa is born beneath dying stars. Ben Organa is born on a planet centuries old in a republic as new as himself. He is born wailing at the tops of his lungs, unrelenting and shrill, kicking and flailing with all of his might against the doctors and droids as they each try their hand at cleaning him. Ben Organa is born to the galaxy and bared as a sight for only his family to witness and behold. 

(He’s beautiful, sighs Leia, taking the small bundle gently into her arms and cooing as she begins to rock him. It takes a moment for him to finally settles in her arms – a small ball of skin, blood, and swollen facial features – and all Leia can think of is how small he is, how breakable and vulnerable. But then Ben whines and squirms in an attempt to break from his swaddling, and she switches from coos to hums and pushes all of her fears to the back of her mind. 

Luke rests a light hand on her shoulder, smiling kindly and proudly and she wants to laugh at the excitement she sees in her brother’s eyes at the prospect of a nephew –a baby. For a moment she thinks it may even rival Han’s.

She mentally marks a date on her schedule to worry about the fragility of her new boy, puts it right alongside the negotiations with some of the outer systems for reductions of trade barriers, and allows herself the moment.)

Ben Organa is born and in some parts of the universe time stops, and begins, and stops, and no one knows any different.

(Han, though he vehemently denies it later and every time except one – when he tells Ben the truth once when he’s much too young to remember or treasure the memory as he should and that’s just the way Han wants it– cries when their son is brought into the world. 

The moment Leia’s pained grunts cease and tiny wails begin his eyes fill with water. (Chewy says nothing to him about it, and neither do C3P0 or R2, until later and for that he’s grateful.) He’s standing as close to her as he can, without sitting on the bed, when a nurse droid kindly offers a small pink and squished looking Ben to Leia. Han’s mouth falls open in a silent awed wow as he watches Leia cradle their son and begin to hum. 

He’s so tiny and his eyes can’t stay open for more than a second, and though he’s new and young and barley even alive Han still takes it as a cause for concern. He does find a sort of comfort in the fact it takes Ben a while to stop thrashing and finally cooperate with the doctors. He’s a rebel, Han smirks, excitement and pride igniting in his eyes as he watches their son’s mouth twitch and nose scrunch in a yawn, just like his father.

Leia rolls her eyes, but she’s still smiling and his heart has never felt this full. It feels as if it could burst if one more gentle smile or pair of kind eyes get sent his way.)

Ben Organa is born, beneath stars that have outlasted centuries in a galaxy far far away, and something in the universe contracts as the force breathes in a shocked breath once again: oh

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and Kudos are much appreciated and drop by my tumblr, rhymesofblue, if you feel like chat or wanna talk prompts!


End file.
